


Воды Коцита

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Франклин, Гарибальди и Лита вытащили Шеридана из центра допросов на Марсе. Впереди дорога обратно, к штабу сопротивления. И не только.
Relationships: Michael Garibaldi & John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi & Stephen Franklin
Kudos: 14





	Воды Коцита

**Author's Note:**

> Ледяное озеро Коцит - девятый круг ада Данте; в девятый круг Данте поместил предателей.

В подземных туннелях марсианских куполов не было ни повышенной влажности, ни затхлого воздуха — лишь трещины мертвой земли разбегались во все стороны, складываясь в причудливые и опасные узоры. Как там говорила девушка из сопротивления, имени которой Стивен даже не запомнил? Уже несколько переходов обрушились? Замечательно. Просто то, что доктор прописал. 

Лита неслась вперед с такой скоростью, словно хотела убежать от очередного марсотрясения. Или от своих попутчиков. Впрочем, это ей бы все равно не удалось: Майкл тоже вышагивал на скоростях, близких к сверхсветовым. С ума они посходили, что ли? Конечно, за пределы периметра нужно выйти как можно скорее, но вряд ли Джон выдержит такую гонку. 

После минутной вспышки ярости, заставившей его разрядить весь магазин в спину несчастного офицера службы безопасности, Джон впал в апатию. Нет, шагал он бодро — только глаза оставались пустыми и безжизненными, словно его сознание все еще оставалось там, в квадрате серых стен полупустой камеры. Впрочем, может, и в самом деле оставалось. Пожалуй, это можно было бы даже назвать естественным, учитывая количество психотропных препаратов, которые ему то ли вводили внутривенно, то ли подливали в воду. Но контраст между физической бодростью и этим потухшим, безжизненным взглядом пугал уже по-настоящему. 

Стивен резко дернул Джона за руку, чуть не потеряв при этом равновесие, — тот послушно замер, практически не отреагировав на прикосновение. Стивен сам не понял, зачем это сделал. Конечно, черта с два он сможет провести сейчас нормальный осмотр, да и все, что было можно, он уже сделал там, у дверей центра. Но руки уже несколько часов чесались от желания делать хоть что-то. Пока они пробирались _туда_ , мысли были заняты исключительно основной задачей, но сейчас, когда напряжение немного спало, отчаянно хотелось занять голову чем-то привычным.

— Майкл! Лита!

Гарибальди в два прыжка оказался рядом. Он двигался необычайно быстро даже для самого себя. Быстро и уверенно. Он мог до хрипоты жаловаться на свой «топографический кретинизм» — а также на мизерное жалование сотрудников службы безопасности, устаревшее (вероятно, по сравнению с ворлонцами) оборудование и собственную «старость», — но он был рожден для этой работы, для таких вот марш-бросков по вражеской территории. Для работы «в поле». 

Одиночной работы «в поле». 

— Черт, Стивен, я все понимаю, но у нас и пяти минут нет. Тепловые датчики наведут их на наш след быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать… 

— Я понял. Тогда дай мне четыре минуты. 

Гарибальди на секунду задумался — не что-то решая, а словно борясь с собой. 

— Майкл ранен, — вдруг заметил Джон. Заметил спокойно и буднично, своим обычным голосом, как будто это не он только что блуждал, запертый в лабиринте собственного разума. Как будто они стояли не в древних, как развалины Трои, туннелях с погоней на хвосте, а в медлабе Вавилона, и решали, кому медики должны оказать помощь первому: капитану или начальнику службы безопасности.

— Эту царапину док уже зашил. — Майкл смотрел в стену.

Стивена зазнобило. 

— Джон, я все-таки думаю, что мне стоит…

— Я в порядке. 

— Ага, и собака съела твою домашнюю работу. Не слушай его, док. 

Майкл привычно усмехался и на этот раз смотрел Джону прямо в глаза, словно разоблачение обмана, пусть даже такого детского, придало ему уверенности. Он не понял, действительно _не понял_ , что сейчас сказал. 

У Стивена зазвенело в ушах. Озноб стал острым и жестким, практически ледяным — как будто тысячи мелких длинных иголок впиваются в тело, в самые нервы. Он снова был в штабе марсианского сопротивления и слышал сорванный голос Гарибальди: «Брось, Стивен, мы четыре года работали вместе, это что-то да значит». И в ритме стучащей в висках крови слышал собственное: «Нет, Майкл». 

— Ребята! — Лита вынырнула как из тумана. — Если мы тут задержимся еще на минуту, благодарить доброго доктора за помощь ни одному из вас не придется. 

— Хорошо, идем, — Джон кивнул и бодро зашагал рядом с Литой, которая, впрочем, очень быстро вырвалась вперед. Но Стивен этого не видел. Острая жажда деятельности ушла, остался только ледяной озноб, калейдоскоп картинок из штаба сопротивления да гулкий стук крови.

  
***

На обвал они наткнулись метрах в пятистах от главного туннеля. 

— Зашибись! — то ли выругался, то ли восхитился Майкл. — Придется идти в обход. Кажется, нужное нам ответвление за вторым поворотом?

— Да. Направо и метров семьсот вперед. Там должен быть узкий отгрузочный проход. Что ты уставился? — Лита раздраженно пожала плечами. — У меня хорошая зрительная память. Номер один ведь показывала нам схему. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Майкл шутливо поднял руки. Он веселел буквально на глазах. — Тогда мы пойдем проверим дорогу: вдруг там уже рыщут наши друзья из службы безопасности. А Стивен как раз сможет…

— Тебе лучше остаться, Майкл. Чем меньше ты будешь двигаться, тем лучше. Ты и так потерял много крови. — Не то чтобы Стивену хотелось глушить его энтузиазм, просто это была правда. 

Мысли текли в четком, механическом ритме. Озноб добрался до сердца, сковав и эмоции, и сомнения. Есть задача, и ее нужно выполнить, не тратя время на бестолковое хлопанье крыльями над ранами, справиться с которыми сейчас нет технической возможности. Да, для врача такое «хлопанье» естественно. Но все естественное осталось в штабе сопротивления, а может — даже на Вавилоне 5, вместе с невыносимой сладостью входящего в легкие воздуха и с таким острым — после происшествия годовой давности — ощущением жизни. «Здесь, в Толомее, так заведено…».

— Послушай, Стивен…

Голос Майкла сорвался в раздраженное шипение. Ему хотелось действовать. Ему хотелось все исправить, пусть и рискуя жизнью. Даже лучше, если рискуя. 

— Док прав, Майк. — Джон закрыл глаза и осторожно опустился на землю, прислонившись к стене и откинув голову. Так, будто все было уже решено.

Впрочем, оно и было. Джону Майкл возразить не посмел.

  
***

Лита уверенно шла вперед. Похоже, у нее и в самом деле была отменная зрительная память. В отличие от самого Стивена, который эти несчастные схемы с трудом мог вообразить даже в общих чертах. Пользы от него здесь мало, но отправляться на разведку в одиночку опасно, Джон слишком устал, а Майкл медленно, но верно истекает кровью. Сильно ли разошелся шов на той ране? Похоже, не очень, но все равно стоило остаться и проверить. Скорее всего, это было бы пустой тратой такого драгоценного времени, но иногда просто необходимо поступать неразумно. Да и все лучше, чем бездумно тащиться за Литой и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать. 

Кабинет Шеридана на Вавилоне и отчаянный, обреченно-уверенный голос Гарибальди: «Я ухожу с поста начальника службы безопасности». Да, иногда всем бывает необходимо уйти. Но куда чаще с головой накрывает желание сбежать. Не от опасности, не от драки и не от смерти, а от боли и ощущения собственного бессилья, от страха неудачи и отчаянного осознания, что ты просто не выкарабкаешься, если не рискнешь доверить другому не свою жизнь, а свою душу. Где-то это уже было, не так ли, господин начальник медицинской службы и наркоман в стадии ремиссии? Так какого черта ты ничего не понял?

Визит корреспондентов Межзвездных Новостей и то дурацкое интервью. Майкл был параноиком, это все знали. Но точно также все знали, что он ненавидел копать под своих. Как же он всегда любил шутя разложить замысловатый пасьянс очередной аферы — «да это ж очевидно, док», — любуясь на удивленные лица слушателей, и как же он всегда ненавидел публичные жесты. Приперло? Да, бывает, что припирает, — «чистишь» чужие физиономии и громишь чужие кабинеты, пафосно срываешь тряпки с ненавистными символами и, злобно стиснув зубы, произносишь высокопарные фразы, от которых в других обстоятельствах самого бы замутило. Но — союз с чужаками? С журналистами? С _такими_ журналистами? Майкл? 

Штаб сопротивления. Короткие, торопливые объяснения: не умеет Майкл красиво говорить, да и потом, это все равно не нужно. Сколько ни говори, Пси-корпус не оставляет ни следов, ни доказательств. И ведь это тоже уже было — два года, как нет Талии Винтерс, но память остается, должна была остаться. Так какого черта? И можно сколько угодно повторять себе, что это ты не дал его убить сразу, без объяснений, это ты схватился за оружие, это ты держал на прицеле бойцов сопротивления, пока Лита пробивалась через блоки… Это ты отвернулся, более чем готовый услышать глухой звук выстрела, смирившийся и согласившийся с приговором. Это ты подпрыгнул от удивления, услышав отчаянное: «Лита!» Это ты заметался от слов «блоки двенадцатого уровня», уже понимая, но все еще не веря. А в сухом остатке — это Майкл зубами прогрызал свой путь через скалу, а ты просто шел за ним, принимая каждый пас, но ни разу не решившись бросить мяч в ответ. Этого — достаточно? Да, Майкл выиграл свой бой, и ты, разумеется, не дашь ему сдохнуть во имя этого триумфа, но — этого достаточно?

Стена рухнула, и вопросы сыпались, как из рога изобилия. Вопросы, на которые нет и не может быть ответа. Смешно, ведь никакой трагедии не произошло: они все живы и, Бог даст, переживут даже эту разрушительную войну. Почему же именно в этот раз так ноет в груди? За последние четыре года на Вавилоне им всем не раз случалось проходить кругами ада. Но они как-то выкарабкивались. И только ледяные воды Коцита никого не отпускают. 

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше вернуться, — Лита остановилась так резко, что Стивен чуть не налетел на нее. 

— Одной слишком опасно. 

— Проваливай!

— Лита? — Вспышка была настолько неожиданной и необъяснимой, что Стивен растерялся.

— Извини, — она потерла виски и сморщилась, словно ее мучила жуткая мигрень. — Я с ума с вами сойду. Мистера Гарибальди и так распирает, а тут еще ты с твоим воображением…

— В каком смы… Лита!

— Я ничего не делала! Стивен, я пытаюсь вас блокировать, но, честно говоря, такую эмоциональную бурю не слышать невозможно. Мне просто надо отдохнуть от ваших с Майклом эмоций. Пока голова не лопнула. А дорогу я проверю, не волнуйся. 

— Но одной слишком…

— Мне — не опасно. Уж поверь.

  
***

Стивен возвращался осторожно, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Правда, они с Литой не успели уйти далеко, так что патрулей, пожалуй, можно было пока не опасаться, и все же ему казалось, что так будет лучше.

Когда Стивен услышал тихие голоса, он понял, что казалось ему верно. 

— …хотя бы попробовать.

— Сейчас не время для долгих рассказов, Майкл.

— Я вкратце. Из меня все равно паршивый оратор.

— Не надо.

— О.

— Майкл. — Джон заговорил рваными фразами, как будто превозмогая усталость. Впрочем, почему «как будто»? — Я не знаю, что это было. Сетка-хамелеон, телепатический фокус. Но я знаю, что это не ты. Остальное — потом. 

Повисло молчание, но Стивен не воспользовался паузой, чтобы вмешаться. Он замер, как вкопанный. 

— Ты это… серьезно? — Такого шока в голосе Майкла Стивен не слышал даже в тот день, когда ему сообщили о переводе Синклера. 

— Не знаю. — Джон заговорил чуть громче. — Надеюсь, что да. — Небольшая пауза, и он продолжил: — Здесь и сейчас верить легко. После того, что ты сделал. Хотел бы сказать, что и раньше у меня не было сомнений, но поручиться не могу. Не помню. Надеюсь, что…

Джон запнулся и закашлялся. Заскрипела отвинчиваемая крышка походной фляги, как будто вбирая в себя звук голоса Джона и разрежая воздух. 

Стивен осторожно переступил с ноги на ногу, разминая казавшиеся каменными мышцы. Разумеется, это было невозможно: он стоял за контейнерами всего несколько минут. Просто иногда, особенно во время таких вот разговоров, в короткие секунды между ударами сердца проваливаются и часы, и годы, и столетия. Интересно, если бы здесь была Лита, что бы она теперь почувствовала от него и Майкла? Почему-то Стивену казалось — ничего хорошего. В обоих случаях. Но вместе с этим ощущением пришла уверенность — не холодная, а твердая и спокойная. Такая бывает только в ситуации, когда тебя больше не мучает проблема выбора. 

— Майкл, я все-таки хочу еще раз осмотреть твою «царапину».

  
***

Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. По закону подлости или по кармическому, да по любому из законов Вселенной, во враждебности которой находит утешение Маркус. Забавно, но за проведенные вместе недели Стивен перенял и часть его дурацких привычек, и часть его мизантропической философии. Вот еще бы хоть немного его умения управляться с оружием.

Они все-таки налетели на земной патруль. Уже в главном туннеле, почти рядом с точкой встречи, — и как раз в тот момент, когда окончательно вымотались. Первые пули пролетели мимо, никого не задев, но наверняка всполошив всю сигнализацию в районе. Майкл парой быстрых движений выбил оружие из рук двоих — на удивление растерянных, ориентировки они не получили, что ли? — охранников. Один, получивший в челюсть, остался лежать на земле, другой схватился за нож, но держал его так неуверенно, что Стивену было понятно — не соперник. Третий солдат, оказавшийся рядом с Джоном и Литой, стоял, приподняв руку с PPG, и как будто раздумывал о разумности своих действий. Даже с такого расстояния было видно, как у Джона закатываются глаза — он явно был на грани того, чтобы потерять сознание. А вот Лита… Она стояла неподвижно, ее зрачки расширились, вобрав в себя всю радужную оболочку или даже чуть б _о_ льшее пространство. Игра света? Стивен заинтересованно подошел ближе и тут краем глаза увидел какое-то движение за спиной. То ли блик на почти полном магазине заставил чуть повернуть голову, то ли просто повезло. Инстинкты завопили в голос. В бою не размышляют, в бою действуют и двигаются, иначе ты заранее проиграл. Но Стивен всего лишь врач, и, по счастью, он перенял у Маркуса не все привычки. 

Иногда необходимо поступать неразумно.

Плазменная пуля пролетела в сантиметре от правого плеча. «Еще бы чуть-чуть» — так, кажется, говорят в подобных случаях? Как будто с груди стащили тяжелую каменную плиту: снова задышалось полной грудью, и где-то щелкнули, вставая, наконец, на место, кирпичики мироздания. И банальный физиологический инстинкт самосохранения был абсолютно ни при чем. 

— Вечно мне приходится прикрывать твою задницу, — Майкл потирал правую руку. Видно, удар, которым он уложил некстати очнувшегося солдата, получился слишком сильным. 

— Так нечего было начинать. Теперь я уже привык. — Стивен мальчишески улыбнулся. — И если ты скажешь хоть слово про мои вредные привычки.

— Понял. 

— Идемте быстрее! — на ходу бросила Лита, убегая вперед.

Стивен и Майкл, подхватив Джона, рванули за ней. В туннеле остались два неподвижных, но вполне живых тела. О третьем солдате, которым занималась Лита, никто даже не вспомнил. 

Марш-бросок был окончен.

  
***

Несколько дней спустя Стивен услышал, что Майкл, вместо того, чтобы броситься искать Лиз, остался принять участие в сражении с силами Кларка. 

Никто в здравом уме не сказал бы, что Гарибальди во время этого боя будет незаменим. Очень полезен — да, безусловно. Но не более. И уже в день сражения, глядя в такое спокойное, как бывает только когда нет, совсем-совсем нет выбора, лицо Майкла, Стивен подумал, что все правильно. Потому что иногда необходимо, действительно необходимо, подставить под удар спину. Или — если не случилось рядом того, кто в тебя целится, — просто рискнуть. Пусть глупо, но отчаянно всерьез — рискнуть чем-то по-настоящему важным. 

И тогда появится шанс вырваться из ледяных вод Коцита.

  
_Конец_   


**Author's Note:**

> «Здесь, в Толомее, так заведено…»  
> Толомея — один из поясов 9-ого круга ада Данте (предатели друзей и сотрапезников) ; «Здесь, в Толомее, так заведено, / Что часто души, раньше, чем сразила / Их Атропос, уже летят на дно» — Божественная комедия, пер. Лозинского.


End file.
